


Kinks and Secrets (and Blackmail material)

by Sselene



Series: The Socialporn Hour [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sselene/pseuds/Sselene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter just wanted Stiles to entertain him, he didn't expect *this* (not that he's complaining). Stiles just wanted to jerk off, he didn't expect Peter to come in unannounced (and he IS compaining).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinks and Secrets (and Blackmail material)

“What a surprise!” Peter grinned at the spluttering teen who was trying –failing- to zip and button his jeans in the fastest way.   
“What the fuck do you want, Peter?” Stiles growled, his voice low and rough because of the anger… and the more pleasant things he was doing before.   
“Oh, I was bored, I thought you could entertain me…” he pitched his voice low, glancing at the bulge of the boy’s still half-hard cock. “I must admit, I really didn’t imagine I would found you quite this way…” he added.   
“Well, I’m sure I was really entertaining,” Stiles said, keeping is voice angry and annoyed even though his heart was racing. “Now go.”   
“Oh, no, I don’t think so…” Peter replied, nearing the human, who backed down, almost tripping in his own foot.   
“Peter, I’m warning you…” he said, trying not to show his slight trembling.   
“Oh, no, no, no, Stiles… I’m warning you…” He replied, backing Stiles against the wall. “I don’t think you want your friends to know about your little kink, do you?”   
Glancing down again, it was easy to see the laced border of the frilly knickers peeking out. Stiles swallow was almost too loud in the silence of the room, as was the beating of his heart.   
“What do you want, Peter?” He asked again, more subdued, and Peter smirked victorious.   
“I already told you, Stiles, I want you to entertain me,” he answered, claiming the boy’s lips in a ferocious kiss.


End file.
